


In the Name

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Riding Crops, Rimming, Toys, Two Erwins One Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Eruri Secret Valentine's Day Exchange gifts forIzzy-part one: Any guy can be a father, but it takes a man to be a daddy.part two: Most clergy have a family to come home to at the end of the day, but Levi only has his demons.





	1. In the Name of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sugarbabe in [under the table](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8062348/chapters/23081751) and [little darling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10453671)

“What do you say, Erwin?”

 

Erwin can't help it when the pout sneaks onto his face but he immediately tucks his lips together to smooth it out, inadvertently puffing his already round cheeks when he does.

 

“I'm sorry, Daddy.”

 

Levi nods his head at Erwin’s apology, but Erwin would be foolish to think that was the end of it. Levi doesn't like it when Erwin touches his tea, and not only did Erwin do just _that,_ he also spilled one of Levi’s canisters of imported Japanese tea all over the cupboard. Erwin had known he was in trouble because instead of being angry, Levi had calmly helped him clean it up without so much as a scolding. It was only afterward that Levi very sternly informed Erwin that he would be disciplined.

 

Despite being almost fifteen years younger, Erwin towers over Levi. That gives him no advantage here, however. Erwin is helpless to the suave maturity of Levi when he's freshly arriving from work-- his suit ever crisp, his hair slicked back and in place neatly, a respect-commanding gait and scowl weighed down by responsibility. It makes Erwin’s mouth water.

 

He fidgets where he stands and chances a look at the handsome man standing in the diagonal corner of the bedroom, by his armchair next to the window, giving his full attention to his suit jacket. When it's draped carefully across the back of the wingback, Levi undoes his shirt cuffs and rolls his sleeves up, leaving his suit vest on and buttoned. His loafers are already downstairs on the shoe rack.

 

“Erwin, go ahead and pick out your own switch.”

 

With timid steps, he comes over slowly. On the seat of the wingback is an array of instruments for Erwin’s tender bottom: several styles of riding crops, a paddle each of rubber and wooden, a flogger, and a cat-o-nine. Each pulls a sensation straight south through Erwin’s gut, but he finally settles on the most basic riding crop. When he hands it to Levi, the man hums.

 

“My dear, _dear_ little boy,” Levi begins, holding the handle and sliding his thumbs along the length of the instrument before setting it down again, “Doesn't your Daddy work very hard all day?”

 

When Erwin only nods silently, Levi scolds, “Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, Daddy, you work very hard all day.”

 

“Then, my dear, dear, _dear_ little darling, why is it that you've misbehaved so that after a long day of working hard, your Daddy has to come home and punish you?”

 

“I don't know, sir.”

 

Levi gasps softly, feigning disbelief. He's never so expressive. Erwin flinches. “You _don't know,_ Erwin? Is it… because you need attention?”

 

Erwin nods heartily at that. “Yes, sir, I do.”

 

“Oh, little boy,” Levi says, and it feels dangerous as he slinks over to Erwin and reaches up to cup his round cheek, “why didn't you use your words and tell me?”

 

Swallowing, Erwin says again, “I don't know, sir.”

 

Levi _tsks_ softly and pats Erwin’s previously cupped cheek. “Kneel down, darling.”

 

Erwin doesn't break the dangerous eye contact as he does what he's told, until he's looking up at Levi imploringly. Usually, Levi comes up to his shoulder, but down here on his knees, it's the other way around.

 

“Well, silly boy,” Levi says, and holds up a bright pink leather gag with an obscenely large ring. “It seems you've lost the use of your big boy words, so Daddy will put this on.”

 

“Yes, Daddy, please gag me,” Erwin begs, already starting to feel hot in his polo and sweater vest, and his khaki shorts are starting to feel too constricting on his pelvis. Levi offers the ring of the gag to Erwin, he leans forward to take it in his mouth, and after he works it into a tolerable position, Levi reaches behind his head and does up the straps, one at the base of Erwin’s skull, the other near his crown, and checks the tightness twice.

 

“Is that comfortable for my little boy?”

 

Erwin nods, already feeling his drool pool despite the repetitive swallowing as he adjusts to his mouth being held open.

 

“Now, Erwin, Daddy needs you to undress.”

 

The blonde jumps to obey and in record time, he's stark naked with his clothing folded nicely and stacked on the floor the way Levi likes. Levi watches him with barely disguised pleasure as, by now, little trails of spit are escaping the corners of Erwin’s mouth. Levi catches one of the trails and wipes it away with his thumb before popping the digit into his own mouth and slurping on it unnecessarily. At the sight, Erwin feels a thrill shoot down through his gut that makes his cock bounce against his abdomen.

 

“Don't just gawk, little boy,” Levi scolds, even though he's looking up at Erwin to do so. “Bend over the foot of the bed, up on your elbows, and hold your hands together at the back of your neck.”

 

Erwin nods and turns around, closing the distance in just a few steps and bending at the waist so that he can lay his chest on the bed, ever grateful that Levi has a preference for high frames so that he doesn't have to bend uncomfortably or unnatural. (Considering, though, Levi probably had these scenarios in mind when he purchased the massive, king sized set….)

 

For a few minutes, Erwin feels the twitching vulnerable on his backside, feeling Levi’s presence without seeing him or knowing what he's doing. When the tip of the riding crop brushes and then spider walks over the back of his right thigh, Erwin jerks hard enough to earn a warning tap.

 

“Now, now, my dear little boy, no quivering; you must be brave and take your discipline.”

 

Levi’s cold hands brush against Erwin’s wrists to fine tune his position and only miraculously does he stop himself from jumping this time. When Levi is satisfied, he backs up, taking his cold hands with him and Erwin tries to relax.

 

The business end of the crop reacquaints with his thigh, nothing but a caress, and Levi says, “Twenty licks for making messes for Daddy to clean up.”

 

The first five slaps against the backs of his upper thighs does little more than make him twitch and wiggle, but it’s the sixth one that lights a fire down his spine. Erwin is still hard, but not quite as enthusiastically as before now that his heart is thumping and urging his blood into a marathon. The seventh lash makes his skin burst out in a layer of sweat, and by the twelfth, Levi has increased the force enough that Erwin is mewling.

 

“Almost there, dear boy,” Levi says in a pause, and then he delivers the remaining seven lashes in quick succession. Erwin tries to will the tension from his body, to let the pain wash over him and flood out his secret pleasure, but the punishment ends and he’s still running toward the edge of the precipice, desperate for the rush, crying.

 

“And,” comes from behind Erwin, “one more for next time you think of making a mess of Daddy’s things.”

 

The twenty-first and final lash of the riding crop lands right over his sit spots so hard that for a blinding moment, his vision goes white and his body relaxes down into the bed easily, a haze of bliss rivalling that of an orgasm.

 

The next thing Erwin feels are Levi’s cold fingers dancing over his hot backside and he’s grateful.

 

“My dear boy,” Levi croons near his ear, and Erwin turns his face up to accept a firm press of Levi’s lips against his forehead.

 

Erwin takes another moment to come down, and then he lets himself sink into kneeling, twisting himself around so that he’s facing Levi, who watches with patient curiosity as Erwin nuzzles against the hard length pressing against the zipper seam of his trousers.

 

“Does your jaw hurt?” Levi asks. He massages the hinges of Erwin’s jaw as he asks but Erwin shakes his head, looking up at Levi from under his lashes just the way Levi likes. Again, Erwin nuzzles and this time he’s rewarded with a sigh. He moves his mouth over the erection next, leaving a wet, sticky gob of drool.

 

Levi snakes his fingers in through Erwin’s hair along his scalp encouragingly with one hand, the other unzipping his trousers and fishing out his dick. Levi is already rigid with desire, but he’s a gentlemen and asks Erwin, “Is this what you want, little boy?”

 

Erwin nods, his own cock twitching against his stomach again in agreement. Levi gives himself a gentle squeeze and then angles his length for Erwin to take, and Erwin wastes no time swooping down to slip Levi’s cock through the ring of his gag and into his mouth. The hand along his scalp tightens as he works Levi over, the pooling spit in his mouth coating and slathering and squelching, until Levi swears and slams his cock down Erwin’s throat, following a moment later with hot trails of cum that make Erwin choke as he struggles to swallow it all down.

 

Despite his best effort not to waste a drop of Levi’s cum, when Levi pulls himself from Erwin’s mouth, some fluid comes too, a little stream of spit and semen that Levi wipes up with his thumb and licks off. The taste must leave him wanting more, because Levi leans in and thrusts his tongue into Erwin’s mouth to lap up whatever is left.

 

“That’s a good little boy, Erwin. Are you ready for a bath?”

  
Erwin reaches behind his head and undoes the straps of the gag, works his jaw a few times, and says, “Yes, Daddy.”


	2. In the Name of the Son and the Holy Ghost

The open arms of the Church drew Levi in when, at twenty years old, his mother died of AIDS and his criminal uncle bit the bullet. Immoral lives always met early ends and because of that, Levi decided a life dedicated to God was the one for him. The seminary accepted him gladly-- proof that God called on those from the lowest of the low to lead His people. 

 

After he was ordained, Levi took a position in a backwater Louisiana parish where segregation was very much enforced, even in the pews. One of his first sermons addressed that issue, and he was immediately met with such startling rejection that he understood why this particular church struggled to keep a priest in its parsonage. Still, he prepared a message for the few that continued to come on Sundays. He made house calls to the sick and the shut-ins, he scraped together decent meals from his own wanting cupboards to feed the families too poor to eat regularly, and he never turned down a request for prayer, regardless of whether or not the person attended and gave tithe. Levi gave a warm, open-armed embrace to his new community even though his call to love thy neighbour was proving to bring scorn his way.

 

“I can punish these heathens for you,” something darkly whispered to him at his evening prayers. Levi was alone in the small bedroom of his parsonage, kneeling before his bed with his elbows pressing into the threadbare covers. First, he looked out the window, thinking maybe a stray voice had wafted in through the opened panes, but when he looked over his shoulder, he found the real source of the promise.

 

“Father,” the demon behind him called, closer now. When Levi didn’t answer, he called louder, “Faaatheeer….”

 

“You will not harm my people,” Levi said sternly. 

 

“You take all the fun out of it,” the demon chided, appearing on Levi’s bed, spread out casually on his back with his hands tucked behind his head. “What good is it to have my service when you never use it?”

 

“I didn’t ask for  _ you, _ I asked for an angel,” Levi said, defending his prayer to God from nearly two years ago. “Now let me finish my prayers.”

 

Being bound to obey everything Levi told him, the demon stayed quiet until Levi rose and rubbed the stiffness from his knees. He made his way through the bedroom and back into the kitchen, flicking on the light to find the demon had situated himself at the table, sitting in the chair opposite the priest’s normal one.

 

“The Big Man admires your dedication,” the demon said when Levi took the seat. 

 

“That’s enough, Erwin, can’t you do something other than taunt me?”

 

The golden devil shrugged his shoulders, his arms folded over his chest. He was a handsome creature of blonde hair and heavily tanned skin dappled with freckles, muscularly appealing and carnally tempting like all demonic things should be. “There’s not much to do around here since you won’t let me torment anyone.”

 

“Love and mercy,” Levi reminded him.

 

“Oh, yes, love and mercy, blah blah blah,” Erwin mocked. Tossing his head back, he let out a sinister howl of laughter. “Come on, Father, don’t you want even a little revenge?”

 

“No, and do not bring it up again.” At the command, Erwin pouted and vanished, only to reappear right behind Levi, who could feel the large, hot hands grip his shoulders, and the equally hot breath fan over his neck. He told himself that the shiver was from the stifling heat.

 

“You feel tense, Father, why don’t I help you relax?”

 

Oh,  _ that _ , Levi could allow. Just the slightest, he tipped his head back in permission, and Erwin immediately began to nuzzle in. A moment after closing his eyes, two hands became four, and he blinked his eyes open again to find Erwin had spawned another corporeal form that was now nudging Levi’s knees open. 

 

“Is that how you want it?” Levi asked, allowing the demon to spread his legs. In the overwhelming Louisiana July, he was clothed only in a pair of cotton briefs and a tight tank top. 

 

“Yes,” both Erwins answered in unison. Out of courtesy, the demon usually conjured clothing to hide his nakedness, and in an instant, his jeans and t-shirt disappeared without a trace, leaving him nude and his cock on display, and Levi was glad for the loophole that fornication referred to sexual relations with a man or woman. 

 

Erwin’s hands on his shoulders blazed a trail over his chest, stopping to pinch Levi’s nipples and then gave them a sharp tug. The second Erwin joined in, lifting Levi’s tank top to allow better access, cupping Levi’s pectorals to puff them out. The fingers on his nipples tugged again, and Levi threw his head back with a gritted whine as, at once, two mouths closed over each of his abused buds. 

 

“Ah!  _ Erwin!”  _

 

The demon standing behind him lifted his head and pressed his face into the back of Levi’s neck for a wet, messy kiss on the skin. When Levi opened his eyes, the Erwin before him was smirking as he continued to suckle, his adam’s apple bobbing with each lap of his tongue. The priest fisted his hands in the golden hair to coax out eye contact, and when he had it, he moaned long and low for encouragement. 

 

Whether the flush that creeped along Erwin’s cheekbones was sincere or fabricated, Levi didn't care. He reached forward and pinched Erwin’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and hauled him up for a rough kiss, biting hard enough to draw blood but only tasting wispy smoke instead. That earned Levi retribution, and the Erwin behind him picked him up by his underarms and tossed him onto the rickety table. Levi landed flat on his back with a grunt. 

 

“Fucking viper,” the bitten Erwin cursed affectionately and stood. He came around the table to where Levi’s head was at the same time as the other came and fished Levi’s cock from his boxers and gave it a coy stroke to liven it up. 

 

Levi looked to Erwin who hovered directly over him and waggled his finger in a  _ come here _ motion. Erwin vanished again and instantly appeared on the table, straddling Levi, a trail of candle smoke marking his transition. 

 

“Bring that ass here,” Levi ordered, taking handfuls of the tight cheeks and forcing them apart. Erwin whined in submission, scooting on his knees until he was above Levi’s face, and then Levi coaxed him lower until he could slip his tongue against the demon’s hole. 

 

Erwin let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed down onto Levi’s mouth, meanwhile Erwin between Levi’s legs was still stroking him. Levi could feel himself going rigid, his cock wanting to bounce up against his stomach in desperation for stimulation, but that's when Erwin decided to take Levi in his mouth, reciprocating the oral Erwin on the table was receiving. That pleasure that shot up through Levi’s gut only made him thrust his tongue further into Erwin. To show his appreciation, Erwin rocked against Levi’s mouth with a breathy moan. 

 

“You like it like this?” Levi paused to ask. 

 

Both Erwins hummed, so Levi drove his tongue in deeply over and over as Erwin continued to suck him. After several minutes of intense licking to loosen him up, Levi slapped Erwin’s ass and announced, “You're going to ride me.”

 

Levi watched in lustful awe as the Erwins merged together above him, one coming up from between his legs and meeting the other, scooting his way down Levi’s torso, in the middle above Levi's hips. With a sigh of relief, Erwin gripped Levi's dick, aligned it to himself, and slid down to bottom out in one smooth motion. Levi grabbed the tops of Erwin's thighs and squeezed, letting his fingernail dig in, knowing that there wouldn't be any blood to show. 

 

Erwin’s head fell back and his mouth was opened and slack in bliss. Levi brought one of his own hands to his mouth and gave his palm a healthy slobbering before wrapping it around the base of Erwin’s length. Helplessly, Erwin rolled his hips, being fucked by Levi and fucking Levi’s hand all at once, and moaned without any shred of decency until they both came. This was how the priest liked it. Levi, who spent his days being directed by the will of God, enjoyed taking control and dominating Erwin, whose physical form was so much more dominating. It made Levi feel powerful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [blasphemy](https://youtu.be/tSajE72Tpjs?t=2m5s)


End file.
